


【井贤】捡到个绝世大美人儿后（三）

by LofterKaterina



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofterKaterina/pseuds/LofterKaterina





	【井贤】捡到个绝世大美人儿后（三）

　　又名《撩骚不成反被上》  
　　《论情场浪子如何一炮从良》  
　　《“坠机”的108种方式》  
　　《小妖精他每天都在求操》  
　　《不想反攻的小妖精不是好浪货》  
　　寡言清冷心机鬼x风骚勾人小妖精  
　　狗血失忆梗，人设ooc，见面就开撩，骚话满天飞，节操掉光光，逻辑全下线，介意勿入  
　　七.  
　　杨修贤从没想到他会有被压的一天。  
　　但现在确实是实实在在的发生着。  
　　他在酒吧后巷钓回家的那个连名字都不知道的大美人儿，西装革履，神色清冷，活像个圣洁的高岭之花。  
　　这样的绝色就该被压才对啊。  
　　没想到大美人儿的力气大得惊人，居然单靠一只手就能把他钳制得死死地，挣都挣不开。  
　　男人的眸子轻眯着，目光沿着杨修贤的身体曲线由上向下的巡视着。  
　　杨修贤在欢场里打滚这么多年，怎么会看不懂男人视线里暗藏着的意图。  
　　这人要操他。  
　　而且兴致还蛮高的。  
　　毕竟裤裆那儿鼓起来那么大一块。  
　　他杨修贤流连花丛这么些年，只有他操别人的份儿，他可不想折在这么个美人儿手里。  
　　双手被钳制着动不了，杨修贤就挣扎着用脚踹，对方也不含糊，直接掐着他大腿上的肉把他的腿给按在了沙发上，然后直接坐了上去。  
　　四肢全部被束，大腿还被掐的生疼，杨修贤欲哭无泪，泄气般的仰躺在沙发上瞧着男人。  
　　“美人儿…大哥…咱别闹了成吗…我是1…我不做下面的…”  
　　男人不为所动，甚至连个眼神儿都没给他，只是神色认真的抽出杨修贤腰间的皮带将他的双手给并拢绑紧。  
　　“疼疼疼！”手腕处的皮肉和骨头都被皮带箍的生疼，他又往起挺了挺身子，但是却连坐起来都做不到，只能无力的瘫在那儿。  
　　男人伸手将衬衫上最后一颗没解开的扣子给拽开，又拎着两边的衬衫下摆甩到身后去。  
　　大片瓷白的肌肤映入杨修贤的视线，男人胸前的两点是淡淡的粉色，一看就是没被玩弄过的纯情颜色，但却更把杨修贤看的心里直起火。  
　　眼前的一幕几乎把杨修贤的眼睛都看直了。  
　　大美人儿披散着发丝，衣衫半解，还正跨坐在他的双腿间。  
　　要不是自己的双手正被绑着，这就是妥妥儿的美人儿上来自己动的刺激场面。  
　　八.  
　　男人眯了眯桃花眼，俯下身去亲吻杨修贤的唇。  
　　这要是放在一分钟前，杨修贤一定乐得接受，还要反客为主狠狠的把对方亲个够。  
　　可惜不过转眼的功夫，他就已经被男人压制在身下动弹不得了，等一下还很有可能会被操。  
　　这种尴尬的时刻，他可没有什么接吻的欲望。  
　　所以杨修贤偏着头躲开了。  
　　男人温热的唇擦过杨修贤的脸颊，湿热的吐息尽数落在了他的耳朵边，让两个人都忍不住愣了一下。  
　　男人有些不满的舔了舔牙根，用右手捏住了杨修贤的下巴，逼着他转过头对着自己，再次亲了上去。  
　　这次杨修贤避无可避，直接被男人含住了唇瓣吮吻，不过几秒钟后，杨修贤惊讶的发现，男人应该没接过吻，至少是不会接吻。  
　　虽然男人吻他的动作急切热烈，但却完全不得章法，只知道含着他的唇瓣啃噬。  
　　说好听了是急色，说难听了就是直接上嘴咬，就跟小狗崽抱着骨头棒子瞎啃没什么区别。  
　　“唔…你等会儿…”杨修贤扭了扭头，在两唇分离的间隙急切的说道，“你这样不行，咬疼我了！”  
　　男人舔了舔带着些水光的下唇，好看的眸子里竟然闪过了一丝委屈，仿佛没把杨修贤亲出感觉来是一件让他多么愧疚的事情。  
　　杨修贤只觉得心脏被狠狠的撞了一下，忍不住用被绑着的双手捂了捂脸。  
　　这特么的…  
　　还有没有天理了？  
　　这人到底是哪里来的奇葩？  
　　长着一张高贵冷艳美人儿脸，可是力气大得非人类，恶狠狠的说要操他，但是却连接吻都不会，说他接吻技术差，他居然还委屈！  
　　男人伸手抓着杨修贤的手腕压在他头上，俯着身子看着杨修贤，“你教我。”  
　　“啊？”杨修贤怀疑自己听力出了问题，一个要强上他的家伙，居然让他教他怎么接吻？  
　　九.  
　　男人的嘴角微微抿着，看着不大高兴，“你不是很有经验吗？教我。”  
　　我再有经验我也不会教一个要强上我的家伙怎么上我自己啊，我疯了我？！  
　　再说了，你现在还掐着我下巴呢，这是虚心求教的正确态度吗？  
　　男人仿佛知道杨修贤心中所想，缓缓放开了捏着他下巴的手。  
　　看着杨修贤双颊上微微泛红的手指印，男人轻轻蹙了下眉头，还用指腹在上面揉了揉，动作里隐隐透着些怜惜。  
　　“你…”杨修贤怀疑自己是个隐藏属性的抖M，因为他发现自己竟然挺喜欢被人强迫着接吻的。  
　　虽然刚才男人吻的毫无章法，把他弄得有点儿疼，但同时也挺有感觉的，不然他裤裆里的家伙也不会偷偷的半勃起来。  
　　过去出去猎艳，都是那些男男女女主动往他身边靠，甚至有些时候在床上都不用他自己动手，都是那些妖艳贱货自己动着伺候他。  
　　还从来没有人这样对待过他。  
　　难道自己真的是个抖M？  
　　不知道是不是心有灵犀。  
　　见杨修贤迟迟不说话而等得有些不耐烦的男人又变得暴戾起来，板着脸就在杨修贤精细的侧腰上狠狠的揉了一把。  
　　“嘶…”疼痛中带着酥麻的快感从腰椎冒了出来，让杨修贤的身子猛地绷紧又骤然瘫软，裤裆里的性器彻底硬了，直挺挺的抵着牛仔裤。  
　　他急喘了几口气，舔着下唇看着男人，“你…快亲我…舌头缠着舌头的那种亲…懂吗？”  
　　男人有些迷茫的愣怔了一瞬，随即眸中闪过一丝欢喜，急不可待的亲了过来。  
　　他这次没有再去啃咬杨修贤的唇瓣，而是凭着本能挑开了杨修贤的牙关，火热的舌头卷着他的舌尖儿反复吮弄，恨不得把对方的每一寸都细细地品尝一遍。  
　　“唔…”杨修贤只觉得自己的唇舌被弄得又麻又酥，心里竟然有点儿美滋滋的。  
　　这么会亲嘴儿的大宝贝儿竟然是他教出来的，想想就有成就感。  
　　他下意识的就眯着眼回应起来，被绑着的双手还无师自通地环上了男人的脖子，又往自己这边拽了拽，这样两人的身子就贴的更近了。  
　　十.  
　　火热缠绵的舌吻在两人几近窒息的状况下才被迫结束。  
　　男人呼吸急促的将脸埋在杨修贤的颈窝里，炙热的气息尽数喷洒在他敏感的颈部肌肤上，带来丝丝缕缕的麻痒。  
　　可被吻的严重缺氧的杨修贤已经全身瘫软，就连缩着身子躲开的力气都没有了。  
　　两个人的性器都已经硬的发疼，隔着裤子抵在一起，又随着他们因为喘息而微微颤动着的身体而相互蹭弄着。  
　　杨修贤歪着头轻喘，他的眼睛里因为热烈的舌吻而带上了水汽，睫毛颤抖得厉害，唇也已经变得肿胀而艳红，嘴角带着淫靡的水渍。  
　　“我做的好吗？嗯？”  
　　低沉的嗓音直接传入杨修贤的耳朵里，像是催情药一般，几乎让他失去思考能力。  
　　男人问得认真，甚至隐隐带着些求表扬的味道，但同时却情色的舔弄着杨修贤的脖颈，手指一点一点将他身上的T恤往胸口上卷。  
　　脖子痒痒的，被舌头舔过的地方全都泛着酥麻，带着湿意的皮肤暴露在空气中，凉嗖嗖的让人战栗。  
　　随着T恤被完全推上去横在胸前，他感觉到男人的唇也紧跟着覆了上来，在他突出的锁骨处来来回回的舔弄吮吻。  
　　太要命了…  
　　这快感简直不是人受的…  
　　杨修贤拧了拧身子，还来不及把环在男人颈后的双手收回来，胸前敏感的一点突然被那人用手指拧住，让他忍不住低喘了一声，身子又软了。  
　　然而似乎是受了他这一声喘息的刺激和鼓励，男人跟发现了新大陆似的，开始在他胸上肆无忌惮地玩弄起来。  
　　男人用拇指和食指的指尖捏起那已经坚硬的小红点，揉一揉又按一按，一边玩弄还一边认真的盯着看，就跟研究什么实验似的。  
　　要了亲命了，哪有这样的？  
　　杨修贤风流浪荡了这么多年，还从来没在做爱的时候有过羞耻心，因为他认为羞耻心都是被操的人才会有的东西。  
　　可是现在被男人这样逗弄，却让他羞耻的全身都有些发颤，被那人的指头不断变着法儿挑弄的乳尖儿更是越发挺立艳红。  
　　十一.  
　　“你…别弄了…”  
　　杨修贤挣扎了一下，这才把男人的注意力从他被玩弄到红肿的可怜乳尖儿上抽离开，他双臂用力，把男人往自己这边拽。  
　　“我问你，你操过男人吗？”  
　　男人摇了摇头，含着欲望的大眼睛一瞬不瞬的看着他，跟个正在讨吃食的小狼狗似的。  
　　杨修贤心里隐隐松了口气，还有些莫名其妙的欢欣和甜意。  
　　他把双手收回来担在额头上，凝眸瞄了男人胯间那鼓胀的一大包，忍不住把屁股绷紧了些。  
　　男人有些冷脸，“你怕我有病？”  
　　妈呀，明明刚才还是听话小狼狗呢，怎么这么一会儿就又变脸了？  
　　杨修贤赶紧摇头解释，嬉皮笑脸的眨了眨眼睛，“不是，我不是那个意思。”  
　　我是看出来你性经验为零了，怕你待会儿兽性大发横冲直撞不管不顾的直接操死我！  
　　他舔了舔下唇，问了一个屁用没有的问题，“你今儿就非得要睡我是吗？”  
　　男人坚定的点点头，还以为杨修贤这就是同意了，伸手就把自己身上的衬衫给脱下去扔在了一边，然后起身又去扒杨修贤身上的牛仔裤。  
　　“诶诶诶！你等会儿！”  
　　杨修贤挣扎着抗议，可惜身上宽松的牛仔裤轻易就被男人扒了下去，一起被拽下去的，还有他那条骚包的黑色紧身内裤。  
　　直挺挺的性器挺立在空气里，羞涩的轻颤了一下，杨修贤捂住脸在心里哀嚎了一声，  
　　特么的，太羞耻了，太丢人了！  
　　就在杨修贤捂脸犯二的这个空档，男人已经脱下了自己的西裤和内裤，重新压上了他。  
　　两具赤裸的温热身体亲密的交叠在一起，各自勃起的性器更是直接来了个亲密大kiss，让他们忍不住都是一阵战栗。  
　　杨修贤轻喘了一声，眯着眸子看着男人近在咫尺的好看眉眼，心想今儿晚上是免不了要被操一顿了。  
　　他叹息着翻了个白眼儿，为了能保住自己的屁股不废掉做出最后的一丝挣扎，“待会儿，可以按我教你的一步步来吗？”  
　　十二.  
　　男人把手肘撑在杨修贤身体两侧，强行掰开了他的双腿，将胯部挤进了他的双腿间。  
　　杨修贤一双大长腿又细又直，没有一丝赘肉，可能是因为腿部常年不见阳光，所以那里的肌肤要照其他地方更白皙一些。  
　　男人有些爱不释手的在他的腿根处揉了揉，殊不知那里的肌肤细腻又敏感，被他这么一揉弄，杨修贤的性器更硬了，顶端甚至冒出了几滴黏液。  
　　男人自是看到了，他惊讶的微微瞪大了眸子，温热的手指缓缓握了上去，“你这么敏感？”  
　　杨修贤瞪了他一眼，特想骂一句“老子又没被人摸过那里，怎么知道那里敏不敏感？”  
　　但是又苦于命根子正被那人握在手里，害怕一不小心惹恼了人家直接被断子绝孙，只能选择一声不吭装没听见。  
　　可能男人都有会撸管的本能，所以男人握着杨修贤的性器无师自通的就开始上下套弄起来。  
　　刚开始他怕自己不知轻重弄疼对方，所以把动作放的很温柔，一边弄还一边观察着杨修贤的反应。  
　　杨修贤被他看的脸皮直发烫，又因为性器被抚弄着而舒爽的忍不住低喘，男人的手指头上微微有些薄茧，也不知道是怎么造成的，但却给他带来了极刺激的触感。  
　　他目光迷离的挺腰迎合着男人的动作，爽是挺爽，但是总觉得有点儿太温柔太慢了，忍不住低低的说了一句。  
　　“再重点儿…快点儿…不够…”  
　　那满含情欲的嗓音低哑而性感，还隐隐带着一丝哀求的味道，男人目光一暗，手下的力道重了些，同时狠狠的吻上了杨修贤的唇。  
　　“唔…”被男人的牙齿磕到唇瓣，杨修贤疼得轻哼了一声，略有不满的拧了一下身子，耍脾气不让他吻，男人却不依不饶的非要去亲他。  
　　一个不断扭头，一个不断追过去，你追我赶的闹了一会儿，男人始终没吻到他，最后有些气恼的直接在杨修贤的性器上用力握了一把。  
　　“别…不要！”疼痛连着快感一起袭上来，杨修贤惊呼了一声，尾椎骨一阵酥麻，伴着身体的战栗，温热的精液直接泄了男人一手。  
　　杨修贤:“………”  
　　特么的…老子早泄了？！！  
　　十三.  
　　刚刚射精的身体还发着软。  
　　杨修贤细长的双腿无力的岔开，一边搭在男人的手肘上，一边搭在男人的大腿上，整个人就那么毫无遮掩的摊开在男人眼前。  
　　男人也没想到他会释放的这么快，他用指头捻了捻手里的浊液，毫不犹豫的将手探到了杨修贤的臀缝里去。  
　　娇嫩的穴口隐藏在紧实的臀肉间，被带着湿滑的精液的手指尖温柔的揉开，看着脆弱至极，又透着极致的诱惑。  
　　“唔…慢点儿…”杨修贤将双手挡在眼前，脸皮又红又热，在男人将指头探进他身体里的时候，整个人因为不适而绷得死紧。  
　　也许因为是初次，所以男人在给他扩张这方面相当有耐心…和好奇心…  
　　他一边小心翼翼的给杨修贤的后穴做着开拓，一边在那人湿热的内壁里动摸摸西按按，仿佛在玩什么寻宝游戏，能在里面找到什么宝贝。  
　　“混蛋…别这么快伸第二根…”  
　　从未被人侵入的地方此时正被一个同性的手指侵犯着，那人还那儿乱摸，弄得他又疼又涨的不舒服。  
　　杨修贤挣动了一下腿，抗议的话还没说出口，男人的手指尖突然触上了他内壁里一处凸起的软肉，也许是因为好奇，男人又用指尖在上面按了按。  
　　“嗯啊…那里…”杨修贤尾椎骨猛地一麻，忍不住轻哼了一声，刚刚释放的性器竟然又抬了头。  
　　“怎么了？”男人被他吓了一跳，刚要把自己的两根手指抽出来，可是看杨修贤那样儿又不像是不舒服，反倒更像是…太舒服了…  
　　杨修贤瞪了他一眼，但他双眼湿润脸颊微红，实在没什么威慑力，反倒还挺诱人的，“混蛋…你摸到我敏感点了…”  
　　敏感点？  
　　男人虽然不懂欢爱里的这些事儿，但光从字面上也能明白这是什么意思。  
　　他眯了眯桃花眼，嘴角勾起了一抹笑，“我会好好儿对它的…”  
　　十四.  
　　“嗯…不行了…哥…哥你停手…啊…”  
　　窄小的沙发本就装不下两个躺着的成年男人，更何况被压在下头的那个还在一个劲儿的扭动身子。  
　　杨修贤的整个身子都泛着淡淡的粉红，胸前的乳头敏感的硬着，胯间的性器更是颤颤巍巍的挺立着，而这一切全都因为男人在他后穴里作乱的那两根手指。  
　　并拢的手指在他敏感湿热的后穴里快速抽插着，动作间带出的淫靡水渍声回荡在平数不大的房间里，带着让人面红耳赤的情色气息。  
　　指尖每一次深入都会用力抵在他的敏感点上，几乎是把他的敏感点往死里操弄，弄得他全身酸软，又止不住的发出轻吟。  
　　后穴里分泌出了许多肠液，肠液随着男人的手指抽插间被带出又带进去，弄得杨修贤的臀缝里都是湿滑粘腻的一片。  
　　“别弄了…别再弄了…”  
　　杨修贤拧了拧身子，哑着嗓子求饶，他用搭在男人大腿上的腿轻勾住男人的腰，难耐的用小腿肚在那人的后腰上蹭了蹭。  
　　“你进来…操进来…我想要…”  
　　男人早就憋的不行了，但总怕前戏做的不够会弄疼了他，如今杨修贤都这么毫不避讳的求欢了，他还有什么好忍的？  
　　他抽出手指，只见从手指到掌心都是湿滑的肠液，不禁眯了眯眼，暗骂了一句“真骚”。  
　　就这么淫荡的身体，还妄想要来操他？  
　　鬼使神差的，男人将手指送到了杨修贤面前去，还用指尖磨了磨他的唇瓣，沉声说道，“舔干净！”  
　　杨修贤震惊的瞪大了双眼，怎么也没想到男人会来这一出。  
　　事实上杨修贤对这个骚操作并不陌生，毕竟三四天前他还用同样的语气对一个软乎乎的小萌受说过同样一句话。  
　　真是天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁啊！  
　　妈的，这现世报来的也太快了！  
　　十五.  
　　后穴里死命操弄的手指不见了，男人的性器又不进去，只是用圆润的顶端在他的穴口来回的蹭弄挑逗着他，就是为了让他舔手指。  
　　太特么操蛋了！  
　　杨修贤憋屈的想哭，他流连花丛这么些年，对约炮对象从来都不怎么温柔，舔粘着精液肠液的手指都算是轻的了，可他怎么也没想到有一天居然都报应在了自己身上。  
　　“舔不舔？嗯？”男人将炙热硬挺的性器缓缓顶进了一点点，在杨修贤渴求的挺动身子去迎合的时候又骤然退了出去，就是不给他。  
　　其实男人原本不过是头脑一热罢了，可是一看见杨修贤那副吃瘪的模样，心里的征服欲就开始蹭蹭的往外冒，非要让他舔一舔不可。  
　　王八蛋，太欺负人了…  
　　杨修贤双目湿红，眼一闭牙一咬，伸出舌头将男人的手指尖卷进了嘴里，入口的味道微咸，但却不是不能接受的，他这才松了一口气，舔冰棍似的舔起了男人的手指肚。  
　　舔着男人的手指就能一副享受的浪样儿，这人怎么能这么骚？该死的小妖精！  
　　男人的喉结狠狠的滚动了一下，猛地抽回手，掰着杨修贤的腿根就将性器往他的后穴里顶。  
　　“唔…”嘴里的手指猛地被抽走，杨修贤迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，正好看见自己的双腿被掰成了M字大开着，而男人正沉着脸往他的身体里挺进。  
　　龟头进入的过程并不顺利，后穴没有经受过性爱，刚才的扩张又不是多么彻底，更何况男人的性器这么粗大，简直比杨修贤的大了好几个号。  
　　杨修贤突然就想临阵脱逃，这么大的家伙，会不会把他给直接弄死？  
　　他下意识想要将腿并拢，男人却不如他所愿，死死地扣住他的大腿根让他动弹不得，身下往那窄小的后穴挺入，轻轻插进去一些，又退出少许，再插进去一些，一点一点逐渐深入。  
　　十六.  
　　紧致湿滑的内壁里热得厉害，男人被他夹的头皮直发麻，忍不住在他紧实的臀上打了一巴掌，“放松点儿…你想夹死我吗？”  
　　“夹你个头…疼啊…你轻点儿…”  
　　杨修贤整个身体绷得死紧，后穴被体积那么恐怖的家伙侵入，又是胀痛又是不适，夹紧后穴完全是身体的本能反应，关他屁事？  
　　他的眼睛向下瞟了一眼，男人轻笑了一声，托着他的臀瓣将他臀部抬高，粗大的性器插了一半进去的景色全部暴露在了杨修贤眼前。  
　　卧槽，这特么看着就恐怖，就这个尺寸，做完一次他是不是就变成大松货了？  
　　男人捏了捏手掌里紧实的臀肉，猛地把性器全都挺了进去，杨修贤还在看着他们交合的私处傻眼，根本没防备，直接就叫了出来。  
　　男人进去后，并没有着急动作，而是感受着自己的性器在杨修贤后穴里被软肉包裹着的舒爽感，又紧又滑又热，还一下一下的颤动着裹挟着他，简直让人欲罢不能。  
　　杨修贤又疼又涨，难受得双腿都在发着抖，胯间本是半勃的性器也软了下去，看得出来吞下男人的性器对他来说有多困难。  
　　他现在真的对那些动不动就喊疼的小受有些同情了，太特么难受了，这谁能有快感？  
　　男人看出他的不舒服，伸手把杨修贤的双腿盘在了自己腰上，随即俯下身一边亲吻杨修贤的嘴角一边去抚弄他胸前的乳尖儿。  
　　杨修贤也是男人，操过的人更是不计其数，他知道这种时候的亲吻和抚弄有用，也知道男人没有不管不顾的直接开操已经够有人性的了。  
　　他偏头躲开男人的唇，又在男人眯着眼睛要生气的时候软乎乎的说道，“把我手松开吧…都麻了…你都操进来了…我跑不了的…”  
　　男人这才想起来杨修贤的双手还被他绑着，抬头一看，发现那人的手腕已经通红一片了，最外面那一圈甚至已经被皮带磨破了皮。  
　　他连忙把皮带解开扔到一边去，随即扶着杨修贤的手肘在他红肿的手腕上轻舔，微眯的桃花眼里隐隐带着疼惜和自责。  
　　“别舔…痒…”杨修贤被男人眼里的疼惜撩的呼吸一窒，然后红着脸哼唧了一声，缩着胳膊往回抽手。  
　　十七.  
　　杨修贤用红肿的手腕去搂男人的肩，眯着双眼仰着头索吻，男人连忙轻咬住他的下唇，继而闯进他的口腔里勾住他滑嫩的舌头缠吻起来。  
　　这家伙学的好快，都会舌吻了…  
　　杨修贤几乎被男人狂野的热吻夺去理智，原本是他主动的，到最后他却被吻的唇舌发麻呼吸不畅，差点就那么背过气去。  
　　男人放过他微微红肿的唇舌，转而去舔吻他的脖颈，牙齿轻轻啃咬喉结，又去锁骨上用力吮吻，一下弄出一个红印子，不一会儿锁骨处就红了一片。  
　　这货真的是第一次吗…  
　　这手法也太好太撩人了…  
　　杨修贤迷迷糊糊的看着胸前的脑袋，舒服的将手指插进男人的发间，又随着男人的动作而一下一下的轻轻攥着男人微长的发丝。  
　　男人相当温柔有耐心，一边亲吻安抚着他，一边还握起他已经软下去的性器套弄抚慰，身下却始终安安份份的没有动。  
　　身体里的性器又硬又热，过了这么一会儿，那股被撑开的胀痛感也消了不少，杨修贤缩了缩后穴，小声的说道，“你动吧…”  
　　男人抬头看了看他，唇间还含着他被舔得艳红挺立泛着水光的乳尖儿，看着色情的要命。  
　　闻言，男人用双手撑起身子，却没有大开大合的立刻动作，而是动作温柔地就着插入的部分抽插了几下，慢慢让后穴习惯自己的尺寸。  
　　杨修贤竟然有点儿感动，这种时候还能这么忍耐这么温柔的男人，简直可以封神了吧？  
　　身体里的痛感在渐渐消失，后穴里又是满足又是空虚，杨修贤忍不住扭了扭胯，眼巴巴的看着男人说道，“快点…快点儿吧…”  
　　杨修贤身前的性器又挺立起来，一双眸子水润润的泛着情欲的光，男人看他是真的适应了，这才压着他，开始摆腰抽动起来。  
　　男人先是将性器抽出一小截，又捅了进去，感受到杨修贤体内的嫩肉层层吸附着他的性器，他抽插的动作也忍不住开始加快，腰部犹如打桩机一般动得飞快。  
　　囊袋拍打在臀肉上的声音和后穴里肠液被带出又推进的“啪啪”声合在了一起，怎么听怎么让人脸红心跳呼吸加速。  
　　“啊…啊太快了…哥…唔…不行…”  
　　杨修贤整个人被男人压在身下动弹不得，双腿又被男人分跨在两边，只能乖乖任操，对方的下腹随着操弄的动作不断摩擦着自己的性器，刺激更是翻着倍的袭来。  
　　十八.  
　　后穴里被粗长的性器疯狂出入着，杨修贤越过男人的肩膀看向屋顶，被插得脑子里一片空白，只知道仰着头喘息呻吟。  
　　第一次承欢的身体紧的要命，夹的男人几近疯狂，他忍不住用力捏了捏杨修贤的臀肉，低喘着说道，“你怎么夹这幺紧…就这么骚？”  
　　被男人说骚，杨修贤的思绪清醒了一点，羞耻心又开始往外冒，身体绷紧了就想逃。  
　　男人感受到正在操弄的嫩穴紧紧收缩了一下，仿佛有一张小嘴在里头吸着他，惊讶于这人居然被他随口一说身体就这么敏感。  
　　后来反应过来杨修贤大概是不喜欢被他说骚，也就没有再这么说，而是伸手抚上了杨修贤胸前的乳尖儿，随着操弄的动作用指头在上面揉捻起来。  
　　“别…别玩儿它…”  
　　杨修贤身子一颤，呻吟的调子不禁尖利了几分，嘴上说着不行，但后穴却又紧了些。  
　　口是心非的小混蛋！  
　　男人磨了磨牙，把着他的细腰开始大开大合地抽插起来，将龟头退至穴口，再狠狠的操进去，每次退出去的时候，那后穴都像是害怕他离开一般狠狠缩一下。  
　　说他骚还不愿意，这不是骚是什么？  
　　男人深吸一口气，又重重地操了进去。  
　　“呜呜…轻点…哥哥…啊…啊…”  
　　杨修贤还不知道对方的名字，只觉得他又好看又威猛，就只能开口叫他哥哥，殊不知在两人做爱的时候听到这么情趣的叫法，男人被刺激的恨不得把他往死里操。  
　　男人将杨修贤翻了个身，让他跪趴在沙发上像是雌兽一般撅起屁股露出后穴等待他的插入。他握住杨修贤紧实挺翘的屁股抓了几把，手指一紧，稳稳抓住臀瓣往上一抬，那人的后穴泛着水光，穴口已经被他操弄的嫣红。  
　　杨修贤被男人赤裸裸的目光看的不自在，不由自主地摇了摇屁股，男人眸色一暗，勃发的性器猛地操了进去，不等杨修贤喘口气的时间，就快而猛地插干起来。  
　　十九.  
　　“唔嗯…哥哥…好棒…好爽…”  
　　杨修贤垂着头，从身下的视角望着下体进进出出的性器，一开始闷闷地哼着呻吟，后来被操得狠了，嗯嗯啊啊一长串从嘴里吐出来，软软嚅嚅的勾人。  
　　身前无人抚慰的性器硬着发疼，随着男人操弄的动作一甩一甩的，杨修贤喜欢男人带着手指上的薄茧，便伸手到身后去抓男人的手。  
　　男人意识到他的动作，伸出手握住了他的，杨修贤带着他的手伸向下腹，男人才了然，握住杨修贤的性器不轻不重的撸动起来。  
　　身前被抚慰着，后穴里的敏感点又被男人反复操弄，前后夹击让杨修贤爽的头皮直发麻，不一会儿就绷紧了下腹射了出来，精液从男人的指尖滴落到沙发上。  
　　后穴随着前面的高潮骤然紧缩，夹的男人死紧，男人借此机会把性器顶到了最深处，操弄得杨修贤哼哼唧唧的呻吟个不停。  
　　火热坚硬的性器在后穴里不断冲刺，只摩擦得肉壁都开始麻木，杨修贤不知道男人又操了他多久，只知道自己前后两处都被伺候舒服了，全身痉挛着享受高潮的余韵。  
　　而身后的那人，在杨修贤酥软的后穴里疯狂操干了百来下后也射了出来，射精的同时紧紧抓着杨修贤的臀肉，强行把自己的精液全部灌进了杨修贤的体内。  
　　射完精，男人也不从他体内退出来，而是就着杨修贤跪趴的姿势将他揽在了怀中，凑近到他耳边，吻了下他的耳垂沉声说道：“我叫井然…”  
　　杨修贤全身都是酥软的，只能跪在那里任男人搂着，听见男人的话，他用后脑在男人的下巴上蹭了蹭，软乎乎的呢喃出声。  
　　“我叫…杨修贤…”  
　　男人意味深长的挑了挑眉，伸手扳过杨修贤的脸，温柔的吻上了他的唇，杨修贤轻闭着双眼，胸膛有些急促的起伏着，乖顺的回吻。  
　　一吻过后，男人伸手沿着杨修贤纤细的脖颈往下摸索，揉一揉锁骨，捏一捏乳尖儿，最后又握住了杨修贤瘫软湿滑满是精液的性器。  
　　二十.  
　　“唔…井然…别来了…”  
　　杨修贤有些恐惧井然的超强战斗力，他现在已经射了两回去了半条命，要是再来一次搞不好就死在这儿了。  
　　井然捏了捏他没什么反应的性器，知道他是真的累坏了，于是收回手改为搂住了他的腰，轻吻落在了他的耳后。  
　　“我还是喜欢你叫我哥哥。”  
　　什么恶趣味？  
　　杨修贤翻了个白眼儿，有气无力的哼哼，“我看你是喜欢我被你操着的时候喊你哥哥吧？”  
　　井然不置可否的应了一声，退开身子抽出了半勃的性器。  
　　杨修贤哼唧了一声，因为没了靠头，整个人都跪坐在了沙发上，后穴里的精液流出来，顺着沙发边沿滴在了地上。  
　　井然被这画面刺激的眉脚跳了跳，偏过头闭了闭眼，磨着后槽牙暗骂了一声妖孽，然后才睁开眼，俯下身将杨修贤横抱起来往卫生间走。  
　　杨修贤软的跟烂泥没什么区别，乐得被人伺候着，所以就乖乖靠在他怀里没说话。  
　　被井然扶着站在卫生间里冲澡的时候，杨修贤突然凝眸看着眼前的男人，目光里带着震惊和不解，“你怎么知道我家卫生间在哪儿？”  
　　井然正用指头给他清理后穴，闻言动作一顿，抬头对着杨修贤笑了笑，“就这么大个地儿，我进门的时候就看遍了。”  
　　杨修贤被他语气里的嫌弃味道弄得有些气恼，恼羞成怒的在男人胳膊上拧了一把，“这么大点地儿你还玩儿的那么嗨！”  
　　杨修贤根本没什么力气，所以拧的井然一点都不疼，就跟蚊子咬一下没什么太大区别。  
　　井然对着他眨了眨桃花眼，淡淡的说道，“我玩儿的又不是地方，我玩儿的是你！”  
　　“你…”  
　　杨修贤被他气得心口疼，索性闭着眼睛不理人了。  
　　妈的！  
　　这操蛋的一晚上！  
　　这操蛋的衣冠禽兽！


End file.
